


Fighting (?)

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Play Fighting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Felix and Sean have a brief...fight. It ends in about the way they expected.
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Fighting (?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averagelyartistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagelyartistic/gifts).

“You sick of losing yet?” Felix asked from where he’d managed to pin Sean to the mat again, for the third time in so many minutes. What had felt at first like a friendly play-fight had slowly become less and less playful as Sean’s frustration grew. Why couldn’t he even pin Felix once?! 

“Shuddup and get off!” While Sean thrashed under him, the Swede didn’t even budge, which only served to irritate him more. Yeah, he was smaller than Felix, but that shouldn’t make so much difference! And he’d been training just as hard! A quick glance down to Felix’s stomach might have disproved that. Had- Had he always been that muscular? He could see a six-pack starting to form. Wait, was he more tan too? Sean could’ve sworn that the other was paler than the last time they’d filmed. When were they were using those damn clamps? 

...Come to think of it, why did Felix even have those clamps?

…...Why did he only ever use them in the videos Sean was appearing in?

Sean came back to the room with Felix snapping fingers in his face. “Helloooooo? Earth to Space Cadet Sean? You’re all spacey. What, am I cutting off the blood to your brain?” 

“You fucking wish, asshole!” With the extra burst of adrenaline, Sean growled and flipped them over, pinning Felix’s flailing arms under both hands. “You think you’re hot shit? Ha! Look at that! I totally win!” He barely managed to stay there for a short boast before the other was flipping them again. 

When the rolling finally stopped, Felix was on top again. “You think you’re hot shit, Sean~?” 

He didn’t get a response. Sean was too preoccupied with trying to catch his breath, hoping to be able to flip them again once he had his energy back. Winning wasn’t much of a priority for him, and it hadn’t been back when the fighting was playful. If he could just flip them over one more time! The way Felix’s chest was heaving suggested it wouldn’t be too hard to stay on top after that. Then again...looking down at Felix’s chest probably wasn’t the best idea. Goddammit. “This is so not over.”

“Oh, please, Sean. Let’s face it. You’re weaker than me, smaller...you’re basically my little bitch.”

Did Felix really, really have to say it like that? Sean frowned as he turned his head away. Being called that, especially by Felix, was...doing odd things. His stomach lurched a bit from the embarrassment, but lower down? Either way, the hesitation must have shown in Sean’s face, because immediately after the remark he was being let loose, treated to a small smile and an awkward laugh. “Sorry, lemme just-”

And then Sean was kissing him.

There was no finesse to it. No gentle slide of lips, nothing soft about it. It felt like a battle, and Sean fucking loved it. He didn’t need it to be gentle. “Better.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Barely a second passed, barely a gasp of air reaching either of them, barely any time to scrape together a coherent thought before they were kissing again and any further thinking had to cut off abruptly. All Sean could really tell was that Felix was kissing him, and at some point they’d started grinding against each other. “Think you’re better than me? Think you’re in charge here? Shut up and take it, Sean. Take it like my little bitch.”

Sean gasped softly into his mouth, unsuccessfully trying to press his hips up into Felix only to be shoved back down. “You fucker, just let me-” He whined as he was yet again shoved down. “What? Let you hump me until you cum? Is that what you want, Sean?” 

“Yes! Yes, okay? Now for fuck’s sake, do something, you goddamn asshole!” Finally, finally, Felix was actually shoving him down for a good reason, rutting down and gasping at the friction even through his jeans. Why the hell did they think it was a good idea to fight in these clothes? Why didn’t they change into gym clothes? Thin shorts would have been so much better, would have shown off Felix’s legs and how hard he was, because if Sean could still feel it through those thick jeans then holy shit-

“Don’t have long. Don’t think I can fuck you. Not here. We shouldn’t even be doing this in here, fuck, someone could walk in any second…” Having said that, Felix didn’t stop, grinding down harder and harder as he felt himself come close to the edge. “Bet you wanted that, huh? Didn’t have to take your shirt off. But you did.” Sean just shook his head. He couldn’t get words out while he was busy moaning. Felix, on the other hand, was filling the gaps easily, swearing and mumbling and then suddenly stopping with a gasp as wetness flooded the fabric. If the sound hadn’t already done it for Sean, then the face he made would have. It should be fucking illegal to make a face like that.

“Showers. Fuck me in there. Stuff’s in my bag.” He ignored the very suspicious look he got in response to that, grinning in the hopes of playing it off. 

“Then what are we waiting for?”


End file.
